


Teach Me

by Okaasan59



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaasan59/pseuds/Okaasan59
Summary: As the new music teacher, Quatre finds himself intrigued with one of his fellow teachers.  Lady Une is the principal of the high school and is having trouble with one incorrigible student. At the end of the day, they all discover the benefits of being open to learning new things.





	1. Chapter 1

The school was old. That had been Quatre's first impression and his second only confirmed the first. 

He had to admit, it was a beautiful building. The white columns stretching three stories high, marble staircases and hardwood floors were not typical of most public schools. It still resembled the 1850's courthouse it once was, aside from the modern-day high school students milling about the front steps, that is. A wrought-iron fence separated the campus from the rest of the mid-city bustle.

Quatre sighed and loosened his tie a bit as he wove his way between the students gathered in small groups on the grass in front of the building. They didn't look like gifted students, he thought. They looked pretty much like the general academic students he'd been teaching for the past two years. He passed several boys sporting studded collars, odd hairstyles, painted nails and eyeliner. He caught a bit of their conversation as he passed.

"...even though Hobbes was a puppet of the church?"

"Nietzsche didn't have to worry about being branded a heretic. Hobbes did."

"True, but Nietzsche still was shunned by the people of his time and that..."

Quatre blinked. Okay, that was a bit unexpected, he thought. He pulled the heavy front door open and made his way towards the principal's office. Wood floors gleamed and the school smelled of old wood and wax. The excited chatter and laughter of the students was louder in here, echoing off the high ceilings. Quatre passed a couch in the hallway where several students were waiting to register late. A tall boy with a long fall of auburn hair on one side of his face was sprawled at the end of the couch. The boy glanced at Quatre as he passed and Quatre gave a brief smile which went unanswered.

The secretary looked up and smiled as he entered the outer office. "Good morning, Mr. Winner. Ms. Une is waiting for you in her office."

He nodded and rapped his knuckles on the open door to Principal Une's office. She glanced up over the rim of her glasses as she shuffled the papers on her desk. As old as the school looked, that's how young Ms. Une appeared to be. She must have been a prodigy herself, much like some of the students at this school, to have been entrusted with the position she now held.

"Ah, Mr. Winner, ready for your first day at Jefferson High?"

He smiled and let out a breath. "As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose."

"Now, don't be nervous," Lady Une said soothingly as she stepped from behind her desk. "Teaching at a school for gifted students can be quite challenging, but also quite rewarding. And I'm sure you'll find that overall, it's an easier job that the last one you had.

"Since you're teaching elective classes, you may have an easier time than some of the required academics teachers. At least all the students in your classes will have chosen to be there. Ah, here are the papers I need you to sign today."

"Thank you," his eyes skimmed the pages as he replied. "And I always have students who take my classes because they think a music elective will give them an easy A." He raised his eyes to meet hers as he smirked.

Lady Une laughed and handed him a pen. "A miscalculation that I'm sure you correct swiftly."

"Oh, yes." He was smiling as he signed the papers with a flourish. She smiled broadly and offered her hand.

"Welcome to Jefferson High, Mr. Winner."

**********

The walk to the music room seemed a bit longer than it had when he had visited earlier in the week. He was glad that his more formal attire marked him as an adult, even though he could have passed for one of the students, a fact which irked him to no end. He had no problem skirting the small groups of students gathering in the hallway, with only a slight delay at the juncture of two passageways where several giggling students were holding the others up while demanding, "What is your name? What is your quest?"

Quatre paused for a moment in the doorway to the music room and quietly closed the door behind him. There were four pianos in the room and he was itching to find out how they sounded. He set his briefcase on the old wooden desk and was about to turn when a jarring noise of struck strings came from behind one of the console pianos. 

"What the..." He was striding over to see what had befallen the piano, when a dark head popped up from behind. Bright, ice blue eyes widened when they caught sight of him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone else was here." The girl's voice was smoky. Her black hair was short and feathery and she wore a gray jumpsuit.

Quatre scowled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Doing?" She blinked at him. "Well, at the moment I'm trying to determine whether or not this piano needs a pitch raise or can get by with just a tuning. I just got through replacing a few of the hammer felts." She was pulling off a pair of gloves as she spoke. She nodded her head toward the other side of the room. "That spinet is good to go. I tuned it yesterday."

"Oh, sorry." Quatre could feel himself coloring. "I'm surprised the school waited this long to hire someone to do the tuning. I was under the impression that most schools try to get that done a couple of weeks before the term starts in case further adjustments need to be made."

"Hire a tuner?" The girl burst out laughing. "Oh, forgive me," she said in answer to Quatre's confused look. "It's just that this school never has the funding for 'extras' like hiring someone to keep the pianos in tune." She lowered her voice and leaned towards him conspiratorially. "It's been rumored that the daughter of the school board superintendent didn't pass the entrance exams for Franklin and that's why we're always last on the list when the board doles out the funding. We've got the worst facilities in the parish, but the best teachers and some of the highest test scores in the nation." She grinned at him. "So, what's your forté, cutie?"

It took Quatre a couple of tries to get his answer out. "Ah...piano and strings. I'm giving individual lessons as well as conducting the chamber. Quatre Winner," he said as he stuck out his hand.

"Noin," she said as she accepted his hand with a smile. "Voice, theory and band."

He raised his brows. "Noin? Is that your first name?"

"No." When she shook her head the feathery bits of her hair floated around her face in a charming manner. "My first name starts with an 'L' and I never divulge it before the third date." She winked at him as she walked past, unzipping the front of her jumpsuit as she did. Quatre caught his breath until he realized she was wearing street clothes underneath. 

Noin turned at the door and chuckled before she slipped through into the hallway, the sound of her voice low and full of promise.

Quatre loosened his tie a bit more.

***************

Principal Une frowned as she looked over the tops of her glasses at the boy seated in front of her. He looked slightly older than most of the students, though his records were in order and suggested he was an excellent student. She glanced nervously at her closed office door before speaking.

"Mr. Barton, it says here that you're already eighteen. That you started school a bit late, is that right?"

"Seventeen. I'll be eighteen next month." He lightly tossed his head to clear the long strands of auburn hair from his eyes. "And my family travelled a lot."

"I see. Well, some of our other seniors will be turning eighteen soon, also, so you should...um, have no problem fitting in." 

For a moment she studied the solemn green eyes in the handsome face before her. 

"Well, I see your guardian filled out the proper paperwork at the main office. All that needs to be done is to get your schedule from the counselor and have your...parents fill out and return these forms to our office." She stood to hand him the papers and noted his height as he rose also.

"Oh, don't forget to get a school uniform." She almost chuckled at the half-scowl that comment brought. "Our students wear khaki pants and black or white polo shirts. We're pretty easy-going on hairstyles and jewelry, as long as it doesn't impede the learning process. New students have a week to comply with the dress code."

He gave an audible sigh as he headed for the door.

"Trowa?" He turned back with his hand on the knob.

"Enjoy your time here at Jefferson. Good luck," she smiled. 

He gave a brief, solemn nod before leaving the office.

*************

 

The lunch bell sounded and Quatre raised his voice to be heard over the noise of students gathering their belongings. "Remember, you have a sight-reading quiz on Monday." He paused to answer a few students' questions as he headed towards his desk.

All in all, his first week hadn't gone too badly. He'd been impressed by the attentiveness of his students, as well as their respect towards the faculty in general. He could tell he would have some motivational problems, but no discipline problems and that was a great relief.

A dark head popped inside his door. "You ready?"

"Sure," he smiled as Noin entered. They'd been having lunch together all week, Noin trekking down the hall from the band room near the cafeteria to hang out in the quieter, smaller music room.

She plopped her lunch bag on his desk with a sigh as she took a seat on the nearby stool. "Bologna sandwich. I fancied it up with a bit of lettuce and a touch of Creole mustard. And a Diet Coke." She eyed the cooler perched on the end of his desk.

Quatre smiled as he unpacked his cooler. "Chicken and feta salad. Grilled chicken strips and feta cheese on romaine lettuce with a dressing made from olive oil, lemon zest, walnuts and honey." He brandished a thermos. "Chilled green tea." He held up a small, flat container. "And homemade chocolate cheesecake." He chuckled as her eyes widened.

"I so need a man in my life who can cook," she groaned. 

"I'm already in your life," he said as he handed her a napkin. "And I brought enough cheesecake for two," he smirked.

"You are a god," she said, her voice muffled by bologna sandwich.

"True." He speared a piece of chicken and raised his fork to his mouth as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Noin swallowed her bite of sandwich. "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

Quatre made a sound in his throat that sounded a bit like a duck in a wind tunnel. He grabbed for his thermos of tea and took a swig before glaring at her. "A what?"

"A boyfriend," she shrugged. "I didn't mean for the question to upset you."

"It's not the question," he glared. "It's the fact that I very nearly had to have the Heimlich maneuver performed on me, and as qualified as you may be to tune a piano, I'm not so sure I want my life in your hands." He wiped at his face with his napkin.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She rolled her eyes.

"No." His stern look faded into something guarded. "You're not trying to set me up with someone are you?"

"Mm...no."

"That sounded like a qualified 'no'," he said skeptically.

"Well, if I were to set you up with someone, would that someone be male or female?"

Quatre's glare got even hotter. "I don't want you to set me up with anyone!"

"I wasn't planning on it." Noin's eyebrows were raised innocently. She continued to stare at him, leisurely chewing her sandwich, until he gave in.

"I'm not gay," he sighed. "Just because I'm single and I can cook, it doesn't mean I'm gay," he added petulantly.

"Hm. You forgot to add extraordinarily good-looking and charming to the list."

He shot her a look which she returned with an artless one of her own.

"You're making fun of me."

"No, I'm not." She flinched as she popped the top of her coke can. "I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with you."

"I'm having lunch with an imbecile, that's what's wrong with me," he snapped.

Noin started to laugh while the coke can was raised to her lips. "Ow! Coke up the sinuses is not a good thing!"

"Serves you right," he gave her a smirking glance from beneath his lashes.

She reached over and snagged a piece of grilled chicken from his salad, ignoring the mock death-glare. "So...you're single, a gourmet cook, a talented musician, cute as the Dickens and an all-around great guy."

Quatre looked a bit bemused. He opened his mouth to protest but Noin beat him to it.

"Well, okay then." She was looking very pleased with herself.

"Okay?"

"Mm-hm." She smiled at him as if everything were settled.

Quatre handed her a piece of cheesecake.

*************

Two weeks into the new school year and most of the major problems had been solved. There were still a few scheduling wrinkles to iron out, but that was to be expected. Lady Une was pleased as she stood outside her office, greeting the students as they came in the front door. She tried to get to know each student by name, a task which usually took several months, though of course, she knew the names of returning students. A tall figure in the crowd caught her eye.

"Mr. Barton? Could you come here a moment, please?"

The boy looked up, though his expression never changed as he made his way over to her. His leaned against the wall near her, backpack slung lazily over one shoulder. She eyed his blue jeans and rumpled t-shirt.

"I thought you understood that you needed to comply with the dress code. Is there a problem?"

Trowa shrugged. "Just didn't have the money."

"Alright." Une searched his eyes and he met her look squarely, as an equal. She felt a honeyed calmness ease through her as he held her gaze.

Une lowered her voice and he leaned closer in order to hear her, the long edges of his bangs brushing hers as she spoke. "There's a box of extra clothing in the equipment closet next to the gym. You may find something in there."

He nodded, the brush of his hair against hers sending a brief tingle down her spine. "Yes, ma'am." His voice was low and husky.

She could have sworn he smiled at her, though his lips never moved. She found herself staring at broad shoulders as he made his way back into the crowd.

***********

 

Even though the old building was air-conditioned, the transom windows above the doors came in handy for adjusting air circulation. The one above Une's office door was being particularly stubborn today as she wrestled to try to open it. She was standing on a chair, pole in one hand, trying to ease the hook on the end of the pole into the latch on the top frame of the window, when the door suddenly opened.

"Oh," she exclaimed as she fought for balance. She felt strong hands grasp her hips and looked down into the face of Trowa Barton.

"Sorry," he said. "The secretary said you wanted to see me."

Une nodded, flushed and breathless, mostly from the fact that his hands were still at her hips. "I was trying..." She gestured with the pole in her hand towards the transom.

"I can do that for you." Trowa stepped up onto the chair beside her, so close to her that she had to grasp his shirt to keep from getting knocked off. With his taller height he easily managed to open the window while Une shut her eyes, her face pressed against his chest, trying not to notice the hard musculature beneath her hands.

Trowa stepped down from the chair, keeping a hand on her arm for a moment to steady her. He leaned the pole against the wall, and before she could climb down from the chair, he had both hands around her waist, lifting her to the floor in one swift movement. Her hands had gone to his shoulders in reflex. For a moment they stood there as if in a parody of ballroom dance. He grinned at her before dropping his hands.

Principal Une stepped behind her desk in order to preserve what little dignity she had left. She cleared her throat and willed her heartbeat to slow from its present galloping pace.

"Thank you." She didn't have to meet Trowa's eyes to know that he was smirking. 

"I try to meet with all new students in their third week to make sure they're adjusting to the school well." She looked at the paperwork on her desk. "So far your grades have been exemplary. Have you had any problems or concerns?" She braved a glance at him.

Trowa quirked a lip as he slowly shook his head.

"Ah, well, that's good then. You should come to me. Er, if you need anything. If there's a problem, I mean," she stumbled.

He nodded. "I'll do that." Calm and collected he headed for the door. Une's gaze dropped to his blue jeans.

"And, Trowa, get a uniform!"

He tossed a smirk over his shoulder. "Yes, ma'am."

***********************

 

Quatre flattened himself against the wall next to his classroom door. The noise level out in the hallway had diminished a great deal in the last five minutes. A peek through the window showed the hall was mostly empty, a few straggling students hurrying to leave for home.

He didn't have long to wait before the door cautiously opened.

"Quatre? You in here?" Confused by the darkened lights, Noin stepped into the room.

She squeaked loudly as an arm snaked about her waist from behind. She was drawing a breath to shout when she saw long, blond bangs over her shoulder. "Q-Quatre?"

The instant he let go of her she whirled around to see him frowning at her.

"Why are you wearing that?" He reached over and quietly closed the door and turned the lock.

She forgot her indignation and looked down in confusion at her gray jumpsuit. "You told me one of the pianos needed some work and I didn't want to mess up my new outfit."

Quatre fondly recalled the pink, clinging blouse and miniskirt she'd worn at lunchtime. He reached for the zipper near her neck. "But I like pink," he said with a mock pout as he started to draw the zipper down.

"Stop that," she giggled and slapped at his hand as she stepped back. "Besides, I..." She colored and hesitated.

One of his eyebrows rose. "You what?"

"I took it off. You can't put a jumpsuit over a skirt. It just doesn't work." She raised her chin despite her flushed cheeks.

Quatre's look became positively wolfish and his voice dropped a level. "Oh, really...," he drawled and stepped towards her.

Noin giggled again and moved to put a piano between them. "Quatre! Remember where we are!"

"Well, you haven't accepted my offers for an after-hours date, so I don't have much choice."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, now that's not fair. You just got around to asking me last week, and it's not my fault that my sister's been visiting since Tuesday."

He was steadily making his way towards her as she backed into a corner. "So you're saying I should...what's the phrase...carpe diem?"

"Quatre!" Noin was looking scandalized but rather pleased at the same time. "That's not what I meant!" She glanced behind her at the large, upright piano against the wall. The bench was hitting the back of her knees so she promptly sat down. "People can see us in here," she reminded him.

"Hm." He glanced behind him at the door and then at the large piano against the wall. Coming to a decision, he reached for the ornate, curved wood edge of the piano's case and tugged. The heavy instrument didn't budge at first. Then, slowly but surely, it began to move. Quatre's concentrated efforts showed in his set jaw and the corded veins that were prominent in his sleek, muscled forearms. Noin's eyes were drawn to that part of his arm just under the rolled up sleeves at his elbow, and she felt a tingle go down her spine. This was the school's oldest and heaviest piano, and though it had castors underneath, it had always required two men to move it.

When the piano was finally resting away from the wall, Quatre surprised Noin by reaching for the bench she sat on and pulling it towards the piano. She squawked and clung to his arm to keep from falling off. She was laughing when she looked into his smiling face, just inches from her own. "Now what," she asked breathlessly.

Quatre straightened and checked to make sure that the piano now hid them from view. He turned to Noin, laced his fingers together and cracked his knuckles before sliding onto the bench next to her.

"Now," he whispered, holding her gaze as his lips drew close to hers. "Now...we play." 

*******************

 

Une sighed. One month into the school year, and the excitement of the newness had worn off. The brief hiatus from major problems was over and she was dealing with bickering staff, complaints from parents and the hassle of trying to comply with state regulations. Though this school had less problems than others, it just seemed that at times the good things got pushed to the back while the irritations took the forefront.

'I need a drink and a good massage,' she thought. Pity she could afford the time for neither. A stack of paperwork and her laptop were awaiting her in the office, ready for their usual date at home, while she curled up on the sofa drinking stale coffee.

She was standing just outside her office door, smiling tiredly at the few remaining students as they left for the day, when something caught her eye.

"Trowa Barton!"

He turned, allowing a couple of students to pass him before approaching her.

"Ma'am?" He looked tired as he shook his bangs out of his eyes.

"Haven't we done this before?" she asked irritably. "I thought I told you to get a uniform!"

He just shrugged resignedly.

"Did you check the box in the equipment room?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And?" she frowned up at him.

"They didn't fit." His lip quirked a bit in an unspoken challenge. Inadvertently, her eyes slid over his lanky frame and she found herself blushing.

"Didn't...oh, there must be something in there. Come with me!" She turned on her heel, but not before she saw the quick grin that lit his face.

 

*************

"This wasn't what I expected," Noin chuckled.

"What? You didn't want to play piano?" Quatre gave her an innocent look as he played a few chords that Noin mirrored on the upper keys. "You're not bad, you know. Not bad at all."

She smiled. "Well, my ear is a lot better than my fingering. But thank you."

"You're quite welcome...Laura."

"Nope," she grinned at him. "You've been trying all week and haven't gotten close."

"Lily?"

"Uh-uh."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Your name's not 'Lady' as in 'Lady Une', is it?"

Noin shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Quatre got a faraway look as his fingers continued to move on the keys. "Do you think that's her real name or some sort of title or something?"

"It's her real name." Noin lowered her voice conspiratorially. "I heard that her mother watched one too many Disney movies."

Quatre stared at her blankly for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"Ssshhh," she hushed him, but she was grinning.

"If I can guess your real name will you do something for me?"

Noin gave him an incredulous look. "What am I, Rumplestilskin? And what makes you think you'd have any better luck than you've had all week?"

He shrugged. "Just a feeling." He paused. "Well?"

She looked at him from under her lashes. "Maybe."

His bangs flared out as he shook his head. "No maybe. Yes or no." He waggled his brows at her. "I've had terrible luck all week. What have you got to lose?"

"What, indeed?" She regarded him suspiciously before coming to a decision. "Alright, it's a deal. If you guess my name I'll grant you one wish." Her smile was mischievous. 

"Okay, little girl. Come sit on my lap."

Noin giggled at his wolfish look. "Is this your wish?"

"Part of it," Quatre answered as she straddled his legs, her back pressed against the keyboard.

His eyes dropped and his fingers came up to brush at the zipper tab near the collar of her jumpsuit. His voice was husky when he spoke.

"Let me see what you're wearing underneath this thing."

Noin caught her breath. This was a bit more serious than the few stolen kisses they'd shared this week. And a bit riskier. She glanced nervously over her shoulder, though she knew they were hidden from the doorway.

"I don't know, Quatre..."

He started to pull the zipper down.

"C'mon, now, Lucrezia. You owe me."

"I don't owe..." her voice trailed off as her eyes widened. Quatre was giving her a sly look as he continued to tug on the zipper.

"You...how..." she sputtered and then slapped at his hands when he chuckled at her.

"I just flirted a bit with Connie," he shrugged.

"Flirted? With the secretary?" Noin's voice was becoming something near a screech. "And she gave you my name?"

"No, of course not. I just talked to her and let her think I was adding something to my file in the cabinet while I was really checking out yours." His eyes got wide. "It was for a good cause. Really."

"That innocent look isn't going to work on me," she huffed. "I..."

A harsh knock on the door made them both jump. Quatre quickly put a hand over Noin's mouth. "Sshh," he whispered and her eyes widened at the prospect of being caught.

"Mr. Winner?" The muffled voice of the janitor could be heard through the door. He knocked once more. "Mr. Winner...are you in there?"

Quatre's gaze was fixed on Noin's as he raised his free hand once more to the zipper pull on the front of her jumpsuit. He slowly eased the zipper downwards while his eyes dared her to move or make a sound. Her chest moved rapidly with her breathing. Whether it was from excitement or indignation, he couldn't tell. Probably a little of both, he decided as his fingers continued their downward pull. The zipper was down to her waist now and she squeaked a little behind his hand. Her eyes narrowed at him, then widened again in alarm as the doorknob rattled.

But the lock held fast and the janitor shuffled away, muttering about teachers who expected him to clean locked rooms.

Noin snatched Quatre's hand away from her mouth. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to seduce you," he said matter-of-factly. His gaze slid to the skin revealed by the parted jumpsuit. Quatre drew in a breath and his voice was soft with awe. "Red," he said and swallowed before lifting his eyes to Noin's.

She glanced down in confusion, barely remembering her decision to wear the red lace bra today. She was glad now that she did. This particular bra managed to showcase her attributes to their best advantage.

He looked at her through unruly bangs and his aqua eyes a pleaded with her. How could a man be such a mix of boyish innocence and manly charm? And, she thought as her eyes slid closed and her lips sought his, why did he have to be so damn good-looking?


	2. Chapter 2

Principal Une's high heeled shoes made a sharp clacking that echoed in the empty hall. Trowa followed, barely made a sound.

"Here's the storage room," she said as she threw a door open. She reached up to pull a string attached to a bare bulb which gave only dim light to the crowded closet. Trowa let the door close quietly behind him as he took in the contents of the room. He saw a tall metal rack of athletic equipment against the back wall. In front of that was a stack of blue gymnastic mats about 3 feet high. Assorted items, including clothing hung from hooks on one wall above a large cardboard box. Une was bent over the top of the box, trying to look through the contents.

Quietly, he eased his backpack off his shoulder and pulled his t-shirt over his head while admiring the view Une presented. Her skirt had ridden up and he dipped his head, letting his long fringe of hair fall to the side, as he eyed the length of her legs under the short skirt.

"There's got to be something in here," she mumbled as she sifted through discarded or abandoned uniform shirts, jackets, gym shorts and single gloves. A likely-looking shirt caught her eye. "Aha! This should do nicely."

Une straightened and turned, her mouth falling open. Trowa had just finished kicking off his jeans when she turned. He grinned and raised his hands to the sides as if to showcase his nakedness.

"Triton! What are you..."

One long finger was raised to gently tap against her lip. "Ssh. It's Trowa, remember? And I thought you wanted me to try on some clothes."

"I think it hardly matters what I call you if someone finds us here like this!" She glanced nervously at the closed door. "You'll blow your cover and I'd be lucky to keep my job!"

He stepped closer and ghosted his hands along her arms up to her shoulders. "Haven't you ever wanted to seduce a student? Now's your chance." He bent his head and his breath tickled her ear.

"No!" Une half-heartedly pushed against his chest. "Besides, you're not a student."

"If the Company says I'm a student, then I'm a student. I just happen to have another agenda as well." Nimble fingers began to unbutton the business-like blouse Une wore.

"And how is that agenda going?" She swatted at his hands. "Any idea who the hackers are?"

"You know I can't talk about an open case. Besides, there are plenty of students here with the skills it would take to be our hacker. And it's going to take me a while to gain their confidence."

"Then why aren't you trying harder to fit in?" The blouse was unbuttoned and beginning to slip off Une's shoulders. "Why are you fighting me over this uniform thing?"

"Ah, my job isn't so much to 'fit in' as it is to be accepted by this group, and a bit of defiance on my part will go far in helping my image." He smiled as the blouse slipped to the floor.

Une trailed her fingers over the smooth muscles of Trowa's upper arm. "We shouldn't." Her head tilted as the tip of Trowa's tongue ran along the edge of her ear lobe.

"All the more reason why we should."

 

******************

 

The gray jumpsuit lay in a heap on the floor and Noin had forgotten it's existence. Quatre's hands ran over her skin with the same reverence he used to coax melody from the keyboards. Her own fingers trembled as they fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

He couldn't seem to stop kissing her. She tasted of mint and something sweet and he groaned in hunger and frustration. His shirt wasn't coming off fast enough. Finally untangling the cuffs from his wrists, he jerked the shirt off and raised his hands to run his fingers through her baby-fine hair.

"Mmm...," Noin moaned, and pulled away slightly. "Quatre...what are we doing?"

Quatre took advantage of the slight distance to run his eyes down her near-nakedness. She was straddling his lap again. The tiny red bikini bottom matched her bra and left little to the imagination. With the tip of a finger he traced the edge of the bikini where it lay over her hip. He smiled when she let out a ticklish squeak.

"I have no idea what we're doing," he admitted. "Do you want to stop?" He raised both hands away from her to indicate his willingness. "If you want to stop, just say so."

She tilted her head. "How come it's never the guy that wants to stop?"

"Um, because it's not in our basic tech manual?" He smiled. "But I've been upgraded with Sensitivity 1.0, so I can override that default setting."

"Why do I have a sudden urge to ask about your hardware?" she asked in a husky voice as she pressed her hands against the front of his khaki pants.

"Bad joke," he groaned and his eyes slid closed. "Good touch." He bit his lip and pressed himself closer to her questing palm.

Noin smirked at his reaction. "So," she whispered, "do you want me to stop?"

He opened his eyes and gave her a helpless look. "Um...no..."

"Good," she said as she deftly unbuckled his belt. "I didn't really want to."

*******************

 

Trowa turned Lady Une so that her back was pressed against his chest. Reaching around her, he unhooked the front closure on her bra, replacing it's confines with the warmth of his hands. She purred and tilted her head back.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

"Me, too." He nibbled at her ear lobe as he gently pushed her towards the blue gymnastic mats. The top mat was about even with her hips and she fell forwards onto the soft surface.

"Oof," she giggled when she landed, her loose hair falling into her face. "This is convenient."

Trowa moaned from behind her, his hips pressed into hers. "It's fucking perfect." He ran a hand over the skirt that was riding up her hip. "Why were you so dressed up today?" He used gentle fingers to push some of the hair out of her face. "I like it when you wear your hair down."

"I had a meeting with the board. I was going for the 'professional, yet feminine' look that seems to work on some of the old geezers."

"Mm...works on us young ones, too." He took a step back to check out the picture Une made; naked from the waist up, skirt hiked up over her hips, bent over the mats with her high-heeled shoes accentuating her long legs.

"Damn," he shook his head.

She glanced over her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Not a thing, babe. You just look too good to be legal."

She batted her lashes at him. "Well, I really shouldn't be doing this with a student, you know."

"That's true," he said as he knelt behind her. "And on school property, too. You are a bad, bad girl." He eased his hands up under her skirt. "Let's ditch the panties but keep the skirt and heels. I'm in a kinky mood today."

"Whatever you say, Tri-...Trowa."

He slipped the lacy bit of fabric down her legs and let it sail off his finger. It landed somewhere in the box of abandoned clothing. His eyes lit on a larger piece of silky, pink fabric hanging on a hook.

"Ah, this should do nicely."

"For what?" Une arched a brow at him over her shoulder.

"You'll see." Leaning over her, he pulled her hands together and straight out in front of her. Her body was pressed against the mats, her hands near the equipment rack. Trowa wound the pink silk around her wrists, then loosely tied them to the support for the rack.

"That okay?" he asked. "Not too tight or anything?"

She shook her head, chuckling a bit. "It's fine. Just get on with it before I get claustrophic."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You've had entirely too much fun calling me that."

"Impossible. There's no such thing as too much fun." He ran the tip of a finger down her spine, making her arch her back and gasp. "Spread your legs for me, babe."

Une felt completely wanton as she obeyed, raising up on her tiptoes as she did. Trowa's questing fingers slid up her thighs to explore the damp folds and she arched into his touch. He knew this territory well, and his touch was neither too rough, nor too gentle. Using her own natural juices as lubrication, the fingers of his right hand moved in teasing circles, zeroing in on the spot that would bring her fulfillment. With his left hand he caressed her shoulder, her back, the softly rounded edge of her breast against the mat. He could tell by her breathing that she was already close. Quickening his pace, he let his touch linger on that sensitive nub. Une arched her back and cried out.

"Tr-Trowa!"

He found that the sound of that name on her lips turned him on incredibly. Knowing he couldn't wait any longer, he spit on the palm of his hand, quickly transferring the moisture to his erection, and plunged inside of her.

 

**************

 

Noin found that once she decided to take the initiative, her fingers lost their clumsiness. She was able to remove Quatre's belt with no problem. Unbuttoning his pants and lowering the zipper would be almost impossible with him sitting down, though, so she stood and pulled on his hands. He allowed her to unzip and tug his pants down, feeling like a child as she urged him to step out of them.

Instead of standing again, Noin kneeled in front of him to remove his boxers. Her eyes were glued to the prize before her and her first thought was that he was definitely a natural blonde. His cock was flushed a deep pink and jutted from a nest of dark blonde curls. His balls were nearly hairless, drawn up tight against his body. They looked soft and smooth, a fact she verified with her hands and then her tongue.

Quatre hissed and pushed her head away. When Noin looked up he gave her a sheepish look. "I'm afraid I'm going to embarrass myself by finishing too early." She smiled and stood to kiss him. He cupped her face in his hands before running both hands through her hair. It was a sweet, but simple gesture that warmed her heart and gave her the courage to continue.

Noin stepped back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor before stepping out of her panties. Quatre's gaze lingered over her nakedness before rising to meet hers. 

"You're beautiful." His voice was husky and chased away the remnants of her shyness. He stepped forward and encircled her with his arms, his tongue tracing the contours of her lips before delving inside. She opened to him with a moan, sliding her tongue along his own.

"Mm...just a second," Quatre said and leaned past her to pull the hinged cover over the keys of the old upright piano. It made a perfect, if somewhat narrow ledge for sitting, and he picked Noin up by her waist and sat her down on it.

"Woah." Noin put her arms out at shoulder height to grab onto the top of the piano for balance. Quatre stood just in front of her so she had to open her legs to accommodate him. He didn't say a word – just took the tip of one finger and placed it near her collarbone before letting it lazily trace a path down her chest and around the pink tip of her nipple. He used the same teasing touch along her thighs and abdomen. Noin thought she would go mad if he kept it up much longer.

Finally he pulled the piano bench closer and sat down while spreading her knees apart. She was a bit embarrassed at first, knowing that he was able to see so much of her, and her hands gripped the top of the piano in nervousness. But the look on his face, when he glanced up and said, "Beautiful," was enough to make her forget her nerves and focus on the warm tingle that was building in her groin. When he bent his head and his tongue lapped at the swollen folds, she gasped. The sight of his blond head between her legs was as erotic as the things his tongue was doing. She wanted to watch but soon the pleasure became too much as her eyes closed and her world focused on the smooth, tickling touch of his tongue.

 

*******************

 

Trowa thrust himself inside Une, barely able to keep from slamming into her as hard as he could.

"Are...you okay?" he asked shakily as he flipped the hair from his eyes.

"God, yes," Une moaned. "Come on, fuck me." She always felt this urge to be penetrated immediately after an orgasm, and she tried to thrust her hips into his with what little leverage she had. She was momentarily disappointed when Trowa stilled. He leaned over her to untie the silk that still held her wrists and she wriggled her hips in impatience.

"Hold on," he smirked. "I have an idea."

"Another one?"

He chuckled and lightly smacked her butt cheek as he pulled out of her. Une looked longingly at his glistening erection as he walked to the equipment rack. He picked something up and turned back to her.

"A ping pong paddle?" She raised her brows and turned to lean back against her elbows.

"Oh, no, Lady," he smiled wickedly. "This is no ordinary ping pong paddle. This is a tool for discipline."

Her brows got even higher. "You're gonna hit me with that thing?"

He shook his head, smirking and tossed the paddle into the air. He caught it on the wide end and offered the handle to her.

"Oh..." She took the paddle with an unconvinced look.

"I've been a very bad student, Principal Une." He advanced on her. His chin was held near his chest, causing his hair to fall forwards into his face. It made him look young and wild and dangerous. She shivered.

"I should be punished for not wearing my uniform. As a matter of fact, I'm not wearing it right now. You should punish me now." He closed in on her and she found herself pressed against the mats, facing Trowa this time. He bent slightly and lifted her so that she was stretched horizontally on the mats. He parted her legs and teased her opening with the tip of his cock, quirking an eyebrow at the paddle that was forgotten in her hand.

"Oh...but...how?"

Gently, he eased her hand with the paddle outward and around the back of his body so that she would be able to strike at his buttocks. Then he braced himself with both hands on the mat near her head.

Lady Une licked her lips in uncertainty and attempted a small swat with the paddle. Trowa eased his hips forward slightly, barely penetrating her. His look clearly dared her to do more as he withdrew. She answered with a harder swat that made a sharp sound in the enclosed space. He entered her fully this time before pulling back. Lady Une drew in her breath and swatted even harder this time. The answering thrust made her gasp.

"Oh, yes." Now she realized that with the paddle, she could control the timing and force of their coupling. Before long she was wielding the paddle with abandon. Trowa was grunting with each push as she moaned. 

"Come on. Fuck me, boy. Oh, yeah." Une lost track of whether or not she was even using the paddle, the loud smacking noise the only clue that she still held it. Finally, the paddle fell from her nerveless fingers. Trowa moaned and continued thrusting, sliding into and against her until she reached a pinnacle where everything in her world shattered.

"Oh, god," she cried out, gripping at Trowa's back as he, too, fell over the edge. He bit down on her neck and shuddered as his hips continued to pump his essence into her. They lay gasping together for several minutes.

Trowa raised up on his elbow and propped his head on his hand. His smile was satisfied. "Well, Mistress Une, I think I have been well and truly disciplined."

"Did I hurt you?" Her eyes widened.

"Nah," Trowa rubbed a hand over his backside. "I doubt it's even red."

"Then I'll just have to try harder next time," she said mischievously.

"I'm looking forward to it," Trowa answered and bent to kiss her.

 

**************

 

Noin was gasping for breath as her pleasure built, when suddenly Quatre pulled his head away. She opened her eyes to see him looking up at her.

"I want to be inside you...when..." his voice was raspy and he seemed surprised when Noin scrambled down from the piano and onto his lap. Too late, she wondered if she was supposed to act coy. But the triumphant-looking smile on his face as he lifted her hips changed her mind. She used one hand to help guide him into her, while the other was wrapped around his neck. In one slow, slick move she was fully seated on him and her head dropped back in ecstasy. 

"Oh, fuck," Quatre moaned. Noin cracked her eyelids enough to see Quatre's head thrown back in a mirror image of her own, his eyes closed, bottom lip caught between his teeth. She squeezed the muscles in her groin and he chuckled in response. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against hers. Both her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, while he wrapped his own around her waist.

"You feel so good," he whispered.

"It feels even better if we move," she whispered back.

"Thanks for the tip."

She giggled, then gasped as he lifted her hips to drop her back down again. It felt heavenly to have him inside her. No, she thought, something this sinfully good couldn't be described as heavenly. He lifted her several more times, each time savoring the slow pleasure that built with each thrust.

But it wasn't enough. Noin brought her lower legs under her so that she could kneel on the bench and control some of the thrusting herself. It turned out to be awkward, though, with each of them trying to control things.

"I have an idea," Quatre said, and he stood with Noin still impaled on his cock.

"O-hh," she moaned as they each felt him penetrate farther than before. She wrapped arms and legs around him and she caught a glimpse of a smirk before she felt something cold and hard against her back. She realized she was positioned against the side of the old piano.

"Hold on tight," he whispered in her ear and he thrust into her and against the piano.

"Oh...yes." With the piano supporting her upper back and her legs wrapped around him, Quatre only needed one of his hands to help hold her up. He took advantage of this by letting the fingers of his free hand caress the soft curls between her legs. It was a bit awkward, but the strain of holding them both upright while thrusting only seemed to add to his fever.

When Quatre added the movement of his fingers, Noin thought she would die of pleasure. She wrapped herself more tightly around his neck as all of her awareness centered on what he was doing to her. She felt a familiar tightness gather in her center. Tighter, tighter and more and more intense until suddenly she was bursting free in a million pieces of brilliant light. Quatre's hand tightened at her hip and he cried out as he thrust up and into her one more time.

Noin became aware of a humming sound about the same time as she noted Quatre's labored breath fluttering against her neck. Slowly she lowered her legs while keeping her arms around his neck. She grinned when she realized where the sound was coming from.

"Hey, Quatre, we made music."

"Huh?" He raised sleepy-looking eyes at her.

"You're not going to fall asleep standing up, are you?" Noin gave him a look of mock annoyance.

"No!" he protested. "I'm just...just...gathering my wits."

"They must be pretty scattered," she grinned at him. "I said we made music. Listen to the piano." She pressed her ear against the wooden side of the instrument and Quatre did the same. Sure enough, a deep hum was coming from the strings, a faint overtone caused by the vibrations of their lovemaking.

Quatre's eyes widened. "Cool," he said. 

Noin chuckled and kissed him.

 

*********************

 

"Now will you think about getting a uniform?"

"Yes," he sighed. "I guess it's time." He picked through some of the clothing in the box with little interest. He had handed Une her blouse and bra which she was putting on as she spoke. He had already pulled his jean on, his t-shirt still lay on the floor near his back-pack.

"Where's my underwear?"

"Hm?" Trowa looked up from the box of clothing.

"My panties," Une said looking around the small room with growing panic. "Where are my panties?"

"Oh," Trowa said. "I think they landed..." his gaze followed a trajectory that ended at the box full of clothes. "Uh-oh."

"What do you mean, uh-oh? You better find them!"

He shrugged and bent over the box, digging around in it for several minutes. His hair was in disarray when he stood up. "I don't see them. They must have slipped down all the way to the bottom when I was looking through it." He ignored her squeak of protest and ran his eyes over her outfit. "You don't really need them anyway. Just pull your skirt down."

"But...I've never gone without underwear before!" she protested.

He smiled lazily. "First time for everything, babe."

Une stood and smoothed first her skirt, then her hair, trying to make herself presentable. Trowa was watching when her eyes got large.

"What's wrong," he said.

"I...I think I'm...leaking," she stammered in embarrassment. "Find me an old t-shirt or something in that box."

"I got a better idea," Trowa smirked before kneeling before her. He pushed the skirt back up her thighs, leaned forwards and lapped at the wetness there. Une gasped and clutched at his hair. His tongue deftly sought out and cleaned every crevice, taking back his own seed and leaving her breathless.

When he was done, he stood and she looked at him in amazement. "I didn't know you were so kinky," she said.

He tossed his head and gave her a grin that could break hearts. "You have no idea, babe."

 

****************

 

Quatre and Noin helped each other back into their clothing, a task made more difficult by the frequent stops for kissing and further groping. With one last breathless kiss and a promise to meet that evening, she left to go exchange her jumpsuit for her street clothes. Thank goodness the school appeared empty, Noin thought. She was sure her recent activities were written all over her face.

She rounded a corner and almost ran smack into Lady Une. The principal teetered a bit on her high heels and her hair was a bit mussed. Noin wondered if something was wrong.

"Ms. Une?"

"Ah...Ms. Noin...what are you doing here so late?"

"Q-...Mr. Winner...asked me to check on one of his pianos," Noin stammered in embarrassment.

Lady Une narrowed her eyes and then smiled. "Of course. We must make sure his...instruments are in good working order." She continued down the hall and waved over her shoulder. "See you in the morning, Ms. Noin."

Noin stood rooted in her spot, gaping for several seconds before hurrying to the closet where she kept her clothes. She was sure that Ms. Une suspected something...but...she didn't seem to mind. Why was that?

Noin was lost in thought when she pulled open the door to the equipment closet. The light was already on and she blinked to see someone in there. A boy...she thought he was a transfer senior...was sitting on the gymnastic mats. He was wearing only blue jeans, leaning back on his hands with an attitude that was far more casual and at ease than her own. As she watched, he raised one hand to his lips and took a drag from the cigarette he held. He cocked his head and grinned at her.

"I...um...my clothes..." she stammered and pointed to the hook on the wall that held her pink skirt. The boy lifted his eyes lazily but made no move to help her.

Huffily, she moved towards him and leaned past him to reach her skirt. Being this near to the boy was disturbing her. She could feel his eyes on her as she grabbed the skirt off the hook. The blouse was nowhere to be seen and she looked around in confusion. 

"I had...a pink blouse," she said helplessly as she stepped back and looked around the room. The boy raised his brows, the bright green eyes behind his fringe of hair looked amused. He turned and picked up something on the mat behind him, holding the bit of twisted pink silk out on one finger.

"My blouse!" Noin didn't even want to think what he'd been doing with it. Suddenly the image of a disheveled Lady Une came to her and she put two and two together. Her eyes widened and she clutched her clothing to her chest.

"I'll just...I'll just go change in the...uh...yeah," she practically ran out of the closet towards the ladies' room, the sound of his deep chuckling following the whole way.

 

*****************

 

Quatre was trying to straighten his tie as he backed out of his room, briefcase in hand. He turned and was startled to see Principal Une standing there, smiling at him.

"Mr. Winner. Working late I see."

"I was just...uh..." he pointed feebly back towards his room but Lady Une continued talking.

"It's good to see a new employee putting so much effort into his position and going the extra distance to get along with the other personnel."

Quatre's mouth was gaping and he had no idea if he should take her words at face value or look for a deeper meaning. He settled for nodding and putting on a smile that he hoped didn't look as sickly as it felt.

She smiled and moved forward to straighten his tie. "Are you enjoying your position here, Mr. Winner?"

"Uh, yes," he said, conscious of her hands near his throat. "Very much, thank you."

"Ah, that's good," she patted the tie and stepped back. "The work environment is so much better when we enjoy what we're doing, isn't it?" She closed her eyes and smiled, breathing deeply. "Life is so much better." 

While Quatre continued to gape at her, Lady Une opened her eyes and gave him a serene smile. "I'll see you in the morning, Mr. Winner." She walked away and Quatre managed to nod automatically at her retreating figure. He made a mental note to ask Noin about Principal Une's psychological state when he saw her later. Then again, he smirked to himself, they'd have other things on their agenda.

Lady Une was right about one thing, he thought. Life...was definitely getting better.

 

~the end


End file.
